Saviour
by thebluerainangel
Summary: PART 1. Despite your words, no matter what you're saying, Riza.. who was it you wanted to come save you at that time? Was it me? //roymustang&.rizahawkeye completion: one out of two chapters.


o n e.  
--[ saviour.

genre -- romance.  
coupling -- roymustang&.rizahawkeye  
time -- i don't recall what chapter it was in, but this is based on the part in which gluttony sneaks up on hawkeye, and roy is troubled and wants to go save her.  
disclaimer -- no, i don't own fullmetal alchemist.  
author'snotes -- well, i haven't slept in twenty-four hours, so, little crazy. this is what happens when you deprive me of sleep. and note to readers, if any, that i have not read every single line and watched every single scene in fullmetal alchemist, so it i get some part of it incorrect, feel free to let me know in a review (hopefully) or in a pm. i apologize in advance if i make any mistake that clashes with the manga / anime, but i am human, and not my whole life it dedicated fully to this manga / anime, so i think it's rather fitting if in case i do happen to make a mistake. But, it's probably easier to understand this fic if you've read this part in the manga. (end of chapter 37 beginning of 38. and in case you don't know where to read, www(dot)onemanga(dot)com)

s a v i o u r .  
_despite your words, no matter what you're saying now, Riza.. who was it that you wanted to come save you, at that time? Was it me?_

_Riza Hawkeye was not an _easy woman to scare. In fact, many of the men who worked alongside the blonde would probably agree that the First Lieutenant rarely, if in fact the event ever really did occur, whence the petite woman jumped in fright, not that they had ever been lucky enough to witness the event. Nevertheless, it was _fear_ that bloomed in the lieutenant's chest, fear, along with something else, a feeling she could not yet put a name to.

Of course, seeing as she was being strangled by an oversized lump of flesh, if indeed that was what it was, she didn't take much time to put a name to the feeling. After all, that could wait till later, on the other hand, she only got to die once, and it certainly wasn't going to be by the hands of this thing. The thing grinned maliciously at her, tongue swinging about joyously in its oversized mouth, and saliva streaming insidiously down in tiny rivulets down the thing's cheeks.

Amid the chaos of the situation, the lieutenant's mind did click something, however. Given that she had fired a handful of shots into some of the most fatal positions in the thing's heads (and of course, there was no possibility of her having missed, she never missed), and from the strange symbols along the thing's body, Hawkeye did manage to place in her mind, that the thing was, in fact, a homunculus.

The thought disgusted her, that such a creature existed and was strangling her, but at the same time, planted a seed of pity for the creature in her heart. After all, _it_ hadn't asked to me a homunculus. The sympathy didn't have much time to set, seeing as the homunculus was quickly squeezing away all her air (a.k.a her lifeforce), and proceeding to eat her, which, clearly hadn't been just a joke. She wondered what Roy thought, as she had left him hanging at the other side of the telephone line.

--

Of course, dropping the phone and breaking at a run wasn't the _most_ inconspicuous way to leave the office, but then again, he'd always been one for a grand entrace, may as well throw in a grand finale in his wake. Most of his subordinates, as well as a handful of state alchemist that just happened to be nearby stared at him as he ran to his car, hopped in and drove off, those who knew him merely shrugged and thought, _'Well, that's Roy Mustang for you..' _and those who didn't, wondered how such a brash man could be the famous, or infamous, depending on your point of view, Flame Alchemist. After hearing her pained groan from the other side of the phone, he had quickly left, he would allow _nothing_ to happen to Riza.

_Dammit.. please, please let me make it in time. _

In Roy's mind, nothing really mattered, the only thing that really mattered, was getting to his First Lieutenant. He'd probably get an earful from who-really-knows-and-or-cares for leaving early, but that wasn't exactly number one ( or in the top ten, for that matter ), on his priority list of things to do. Driving at what was well beyond the speed limit ( if there is one ), he arrived at the area which his lieutenant was.

Stepping rather hurriedly from his car, he looked up, just able to see his petite lieutenant, looking particularly _small_, in comparison to the thing which was holding her. He didn't exactly know _what_ it was, but instead, dashed up the stairs, not really caring what he was dashing up to.

--

Struggling, Riza felt the hands of the thing give away just a little bit, and darted out of its grasp. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Black Hayate biting and hanging on fiercely to the big homunculus. "Hayate!" Whatever pity she had once felt for the thing was now replaced by her need to live, after all, is she _were_ to die an early death, it would be saving the colonel, helping him in some way to become the fuhrer ( spelling? ). She absolutely _refused_ to die an early, pointless death.

"First Lieutenant!" for a moment, her heart took a beat, wondering if it could be the person she most wanted to see_. No, Riza, you don't want him to come.. he has to stay at the office, not get associated with us by the enemy.. I have to keep him safe, even if my heart wants something else_. Still, getting saved by the colonel was a not-so-rare thought that did cross her mind. Luckily, the voice of the person clicked in her head, and she was relieved to see the sargeant ( author'snote: anybody, feel free to tell me who that guy is.. ), and two guns being tossed to her. Grasping them expertly, she easily pointed and shot whatever shots were left in the gun.

She was sure by the time she had run out of bullets that even a homunculus could not survive the beating it had just took. "That's it? No more bullets, then?" the rather high-pitched voice, spoke, sending a chill through her, "Okay then, bon appetit."

--

Finally making it up the stairs, the Flame Alchemist arrived just in time to see his lieutenant firing the last of her shots_. God I'm tired, can't believe I made it. Never noticed how attractive she looks when she's shooting. Wow.. I really am a pervert, and this definitely is not the right time_. As the thing spoke, he cocked an eyebrow, apparently, this _thing_ wanted to _eat_ his lieutenant. Putting his fingers together and snapping briskly, he sent a red stream of flames towards the thing, using quite a bit more force than was really necessary. Well, it wasn't his fault the thing had voiced out loud its intentions to eat _his_ Riza just as he'd arrived.

Riza's heart almost stopped when she saw the crackling flames shot past her ear. Mind whirring, she came up with three reasons her heart could possibly feel like it did: one, relief that she wasn't going to get eaten, two, worried because he would the enemy would know who she was working for, therefore, putting him in danger, or three, overjoyed that he would come save her. She was hoping the reason wasn't the latter.

The thing, wobbled for a while on the ledge before plopping stupidly backwards and shooting to the ground. All of the people still in the room ( well, only two of them, really ) blew a sigh of relief. The colonel, opening his mouth, shut it again just as he heard his favourite lieutenant's voice, "_**Why did you show up**? _You should've stayed behind no matter what happened to us! The enemies will associate you with us now! Bring yourself here was _quite stupid_!"

_Despite your words, no matter what you're saying now, Riza.. who was it that you really wanted to save you, at that time? Was it me? _

"Ah okay, okay! Yes, I am an idiot!" The sargeant sweatdropped in the background ( wouldn't we all? ) and wondered how his superior and the first lieutenant, could possibly have such a great understanding of each other, and still bicker like they do. "Err.. um.. uhh. Sir? The target is making an escape."

"Oh, uh.. alright, good. Erm.. sargeant, withdraw now! Don't leave a dust behind!"

"Hayate, you stay with the sargeant!"

The sargeant almost burst out in laughter, seeing how a second ago, they were arguing and the next, commanding in such unison it was like they practiced every day. ( ..do they? ) Walking stiffly down the stairs, with his lieutenant closely behind him, Roy bathed in the aura of comfort this one woman brought him. Sure, Maes used to keep him calm, and he felt a somewhat sense of safety when he was with Havoc, or Breda ( heh.. I typed his name Bread at first.. ) and some of his other subordinates, but it wasn't like this. When he was with _her_, it was like he could sit down, close his eyes, and sleep without any danger.

Inevitably, when she wasn't with him, he always felt a sense of unease, and longed to have him with him at all times. When he went home.. when he was sleeping, he wanted her with him, but had never quite gotten the nerve to ask her. He felt his eyes stray back, catching a glimpse of her walking slightly behind but beside him. Her beautifully blonde hair bounced up and down on her shoulder in that way he so liked, her sharp eyes radiated intelligence, and calm confidence. Whoever had said blondes were dumb had definitely never met Riza Hawkeye. Feeling her eyes catch his, he quickly tore his eyes away, sighing silently.

_This woman.. why is she the only one? The only one I can't whisper the same meaningless, flowery words to. The one I can't lie to. Why is she the only one?_

"Lieutenant."

He addressed her, and she replied like she always did, with a noncommitical 'sir?'

"..I.. I'm glad you're alive." The moment of silence after his comment was half comfortable half awkward.

"I'm sorry I worried you, sir." _Thank you for saving me, sir. _

--[end of chapter.

author'snotes: Part two will be coming up.. sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow.. I MAKE NO PROMISES. this chapter was mostly following the manga, next chapter.. not so much. And just so you know, it'll become apparent in the next chapter why this story is titled 'saviour'. right now, it doesn't really make sense.  
leave a review:smile: don't make me bring roy to do his smexy smirk.


End file.
